Red Rose's
by Drarry-6969
Summary: Zero is the same as always.But can Kaname change that? See what happens when a little love goes a long way. R&R for more chapters PLZ! first storys ever so sorry for bad summerys. Lemony goodness
1. Wet n' wild ride

So i have a disclamer...i dont own any thing related to this be sides the wish to have Zero...hope you guys like it R&R plz~! rikuxroxas-696 over and out~! XdXd

* * *

**By Rukixroxas-696**

**Un-expected Friend**

The sky is turning blacker by the minuet. _If only it would stay light out-side_, I thought to my-self. It was my favorite time of year. days are long. And nights the suns out longer. And the moons gone longer. When the vampires can't feast.

* * *

"Zero~. Time for school," My _father_,Kain Cross, yells.

"Ok, chairman, be right there," I yell back. Walking out of my bedroom door after finishing to put on my tie, and down the hall to the kitchen.I never took Kain as my real father (even if he is the one who took me in), so I always call him chairman.

Zero Kiryu, age 17, a normal boy you'd meet every day. Just one thing…

…At Cross Acadmy and a level-E vampire. A special rank. And not the good kind. Hair thats silver and eyes a bright violet. Mood, so they say, isn't so friendly. Don't blam them.

Its been like this since the atack on his family. His parents never made it out of the vampire attack. Him and his brother were the only ones to live. Turned by a pureblood. Thats what they call those mange beasts. Pure. As if they aren't anything descrasful. Shizuka Hio was the one who killed his parents and took his brother, turning him over the years. He hasn't seen her since then. But he's still stuck with a pureblood. Kaname Kuran.

Kain gives him his bento and see's him off to school with Yuuki."Have a nice day at school, sweetie." He yells, waving us off. Kain Cross, the chairman of this school and a former vampire hunter. A resined vampire hunter who is the chairman of a mixed vampire school. A school with humans and vimpires. The Moon dorm: vampires, purebloods(Kuran only) and the aristcrats, which is everone else. The Sun dorm: for all humans. the humans dont know vampires exsist. Except Yuuki, him, and the chairman.

He sighs, hearing screaming girls outside the Moon dorm. Turning to yell at them to stop there screaming and get to class, he ram into some one. "Oi. Watch were your-." he stop mid-sentence and look up to see some one he really don't want to see.

He looks up to see a stern face. Kaname Kuran. "Well, if it isn't ," Kuran smiles and walks around Kiryu. The rest of them falowwing him to the dorms.

Kiryu snarls, watching him leave.

Kiryu walks off, leaving Yuuki with the squiling girls, not even knowing were he was going.

The only thing he wanted right now was to be alone. He heads to the stables and lays next to Lily, one of the few animals Kiryu likes. Lily whinnes and scuffs her huvs. Kiryu lays in the hay next to her and falls asleep.

* * *

He opens his eyes, still laying in the hay beside Lily. He realizes something tall and white in the corner of his eye.

Leaning agents the door to the stables, was Kuran. "Your going to catch a cold, kiryu, if you don't get to a proper bed."

Kiryu glars at Kuran and stands, brushing off any hay still on his uniform."I don't think your the one tell tell me what to do, Kuran."

"Oh. Is that so now, Kiryu. Even after I came here to tell you Chairman Cross is looking for you?"Kuran says with a sly smile, standing straight, arms crossed losly.

Kiryu sighs and walks past Kuran out of the stables."I apreseat that you did that. But your still not going to change my mind about your kind, Kuran"

"You'll see, Kiryu. Times have changed. People have changed." Kuran says, standing there calling after him."You'll see soon enough, Kiryu"

Dazed, he walks off to find the chairman. Wandering what he could want.

* * *

He found the chairman in his office. Yuuki must have just been there. Cross's desk was split in half, right down the middle. Patched up with duke-tape.

"You needed to speake to me, chairman?" Kiryu asked walking in through the double doors.

" seem better, Zero. Has your blood urge goten any better?" Cross says, siting behind his desk in his thrown like chair.

Kiryu looks away, looking out one of the windows on the back wall."It has gotten better. I am able to keep them down longer."

"I see. So you arn't able to keep them down still?"It wasn't really a quistion but Kiryu still answered." No, I'm not able to keep them down."

"Do you think you need blood instead, Zero? I don't want to have to resort to it but if must be"i rested his hands on his desk, pering over his glasses, serious."I will get a doner."

Oh god, is he really saying this?"I dont need a doner and I'm not going to drink blood like those bests in human form!" Kiryu yelled, flushed from anger and nuckles white.

"Alright. But if you cant keep them down I'm going to-"Kiryu cut him off by turning and slaming the door behind him. He couldn't belive the chairman was saying this. Hunter or not, want peace between them or not, how could he even offer such a thing?

Kiryu covered his mouth, feeling as if he was going to be sick. He ran for the neresr bathroom and locked the door. The chairmans batheroom. He joped the door would actully stay locked and not let anyone in.

Kiryu coughed into the sink, his throat burning and itching. He grab his throat as if it would help, but he knew by now it would do nothing. He coughed furesly untill a red tablet came out. Its stained the running water red, the color of blood. Kiryu just stood there hunched over the sink staring at it.

_Is this what its always going to feel like? Pain and suffering? The aching and throbbing? _Kiryu though, looking up and into the mirror, staring at his violet eyes.

He turned off the sink and desided that a shower would be best. He walked over to the shower and turned it up high, steaming instently. he stepped in, cloths and all. Its should have burned but it felt good aginst his pale skin. Kiryu leand aginst the wall heaving for breath.

Pressing his back to the wall and sliding down till the boiling water hit his face. He knew his eyes were red, no longer violet. Kiryu brought a hand to his neck, were his tato was, scratching at it, making it bleed. He didn't care, he could still feel it. Those fangs still inside him. Turning him. Desiding his fate. He hated it and scratch harder and deeper.

After some time, Kiryu stoped scratching and just stared and the slowly fading blood trail on the ground.

Kiryu didn't notice when he fell asleep but he had. Still in the shower, now cold instead of boiling hot.

* * *

Kaname was walking by the door when he hurd the shower going. This late? I wounder who it could be. It can't be the chairman, thats for sure. i just saw him...could it be...? Kurans thoughts traild off to imagining Kiryu in there. Laying on the shower floor drenched and...naked. Kuran shook his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about Kiryu, it should be Yuuki. Right?

But Kuran was still imagining Kiryu in there. He sighed and desided to go in and check. Slowly, he walked to the door grabing the handle. Its wasn't locked. Strange.

Kuran pushed the door open and small wisps of steam rolled out from the floor. Walking further in, the shower geting louder and, from what was still left, the steam fading quikly. The door to the shower was closed and there were no clothes anywere.

Kuran sighed with relife. Maybe it was Kiryu and he was taking a shower in his cloths. Again. Kuran walked to the Closed door and grabed the handle. It, too, was unlocked, but the fogged glass said that there was soem one, indeed, in there.

He turns the handle and opens the door slowly, as to not startle anyone in there. When the door is fully open, Kuran sees a sleeping, fully clothed, Kiryu and the shower floor. Laying on his side, the water hiting his face.

Kuran sighs and walsk over to turn off the shower. He relizes the water is extreamly cold. To cold for anyone to have taken a shower in it. Kuran gets worred and turns the water off.

When he turns to Kiryu, he sees him siver violently. He walks over to him and picks him up, not caring he's still wet. Walking him out of the bathroom and to the silverets dorm room.

He sets him down on his bed carfully, so not to wake him. Kuran looks around and heads for a small dresser. He grabs what looks to be the boys pajamas and walsk back to him.

He undresses the boy quikly and starts to redress the boy in new, dry, blushes slightly when Kiryu groans. The boy dosn't stirr from his sleep. Kuran lets out a heavy sigh and finishes dressing him and pulls the covors high to his chin, to keep him warm.

He looks at the hair that is still wet and moves a few strands befor moing his hand away quickly. He closes his eyes and calms himself. When he opens his eyes he looks back at Kiryu and smirks.

The sliveret is so defensless. Kiryus' lips part slightly, sighing uncontiously. His face calm and content. Kuran leans down and kisses the silver strands lightly and leaves out the window silently.

* * *

A/N: rikuxroxas here~! First V.K story! i hope you guys love it~! R&R please~! need 3 for the nest chapter Xd...i know crule as always..dont forget to read my other storys~! more will be on the way...Lemons forever and always~! this is rikuxroxas-696 over and out~! XDXD


	2. A purebloods secter confession

Red Rose's Chapter 2~By Rukixroxas-696XXXXXWARNING~ LEMON~DONT LIKE BUT WANT TO KEEP READING~ SKIP TILL YOU SEE:xXxXx:~THANK YOU~!

NOT COMPLET...READ IF YOU WANT A CLIFF-HANGER DONT IF YOU WANT THE REST OF THE STORY =D...TY!

**A purebloods confession.**

_'I was laying in an open medow. Staring and watching the clouds change from shape to shape. From size to size. Yellow, blue, and red flowers scatered throughout the medow. There were trees nearby, me laying in the shade of one. I thought I was a lone but a voice sounded, and not my own. __"It is beautiful, no?" I turned my head to the side to only burnet hair covoring a pale face. He was wearing a dress shirt, black pants, and no shoes. I couldn't see his face due to his hair."Its is beautiful." I replied._

_The man sat up and looked at me. The wind blow, just slightly, but it moved the hair from the mans face and it was Kananme. His eyes were the brown they had always been. Darker then his hair, but lightly then blackness. Kaname lead towards me, and sighed. __"K-kaname?" I stutered out, his face mearly inches from mine. Leaning in closer, his lips brushed mine. I blushed feirsly and tried to back away, but I was still laying on the ground. So instead I moved my face to the side._

_Not liking this, Kaname growled and pulled me up so I was standing. He pushed me aginst the tree that was next to us. I gasped for breath. Kaname rambed his lips aginst mine and took the advantege of my suprise and slid his tongue into my mouth.I__ didn't pull away, I was to shocked to. Kaname was kissing me. _Kissing me!_ Kaname, seeming to notice I wasn't pulling away, ran the tip of his tongue along mine. I surpresed a moan, bur it came out as a whimper. Kaname chuckled and pulled back._

_I tried not to groan at the loss of the kiss. I pushed him off me, but Kaname grabed my wrists and pined them above my head. I nearly snarled but was unable to when his lips were on mine again. This time less fears, but soft and long. L__etting go of my wrists with one hand, being sure I wasn't going to try and push him away again, he held them in one hand, while the other went to my chest._

_His hand slid farther down, playing with the hem of my pants. I relized then that I was in my school uniform. He pulled my shirt, that was tucked inside my pants, lose. He ran his hand lightly, and slowly, up my stomch. I flinched at the contact, but did nothing to provail it._

_He broke the kiss and placed light kisses along my jaw up to my ear. "Are you having fun. Mr. Prefect?" Kaname chuckled and bit on the bottom of my ear. I blushed and a stutered sighs left my lips uncontiously. His hand holding my wrists let go, completly convinced I wasn't going to do anything but take what he was going to give me. And I wasn't about to go aginst it._

_His hand under my shirt, slide out and started removing my 'required' jacket. Helping along, I slide it off my shoulders. Kaname smirked and whispered a 'good boy'. But I was to out of it to notice. H__is mouth was back on my neck, sicking, bitting, and licking while his hands were unbottoning my shirt. After undoing the last botton, he slide it off and pulled back just enough to look at my chest. I blushed when a smile apeared on his lips._

_I relized what had been happening and the blush disapered along with the out-of-it state I was in. I glared at Kaname, but he just closed his eyes and sighed, that smile never leavign his lips. __"What do you think your doing Kuran?" I asked. I pushed his shoulder but he didn't budge. His eyes opened and red eyes stared back at me. 'Danm pureblood. What have you goten me into?' I asked myself._

_Kaname steped forwarded and placed his knee between mine, his face just centimeters away, brushing my lips. I didn't blush or look away but just kept glaring at him. "What I'v been waiting to long to do." Kaname replied, his lips devouring mine. His knee raised and his body lined mine, pinning it to the tree._

_I willed myself not to moan, but I did anyways. I felt Kaname smile into the kiss, his tongue licking my lips for enterence. When i didnt grant that, he thrusted his hips into mine and I gasped into the kiss. With my lips now open, he thrusted his own tongue into my mouth, tasting every nook and cranny he could get to._

_My hands griped his shoulders while his went on there own journey farther south. Undoing the belt around my pants and nearly ripsit out in the proces. I pull back from the wet kiss and about to yell at him to stop when his hand slids under my boxers and grips my manhood._

_I gasp out and whimper. I loss strength in my legs and crumble under the feeling. Useing his other hand to keep my up while I steady myself griping his shoulder till my nails dig into the thin cloth and rip it. Kaname sighs and slides his hand from the small of my back to the backside of my leg, pulling at my pants. He rips my pants(somehow along with my boxers) off, and fligs them somewere else. He pulls my leg up and around his waist._

_His hand leaves my now slightly hard crotch and does the same to my other leg, rapping it around his waist. I whimper at the loss of his hand but soon moan as he grinds his hips into my now bare erection. My grip on his shirt tights and rips the shirt even more. My back scratchs aginst the hard wood behind me._

_Leting go of my legs he takes the shirt off throughing it with the other discarded cloths. A slight breeze goes by and ruffles his hair. I slid my fingers through it, just soft as it looks, and pull him closer. I guide his lips to mine and kiss him. H__e grinds into me again and I groan into the kiss, fallowed by Kaname. Kaname reaches between us and undoes his pants, leting them fall to the ground and being discarded into two small flicks. I stare down at his fully hard erection and gulp._

_Kaname chukles and lifts my chin so he could kiss me again. As he does so he slides a hand around my waist and to my ass, squezing it and earning a groan. He slides a finger down the crack of my ass and lightly pushes aginst my enterence. I__ gasp out, breacking the kiss and thrusting forward only to meet kanames hips, and maon. Kaname laughs and rests his forhead aginst mine smiling. "Are you having fun yet Mr. Prefect?" Kaname asks._

_I growl at him."Of course I'm no-Ah!" I gasp as his other hand grabs my cock and rubs his thumb over the tip. I shiver and Kaname chuckles. The hand on my ass leaves and goes to my lips. "Suck" He orders. I'm about to yell at him no when he pumps my cock slowly. I shiver again and suck on them, coating them well._

_After soem time he takes his fingers out and paleses them once again at my enterence. Sliding a single finger in, I breath slightly faster and grip his shoulder to level myself. As he slowly moves his finger he adds another, and i wince slightly from the sharp pain. Kaname slowly keeps going, scissoring his finger as he streaches._

_I start to pants heavily as he adds a third finger. After only a few seconds he hits a spot and i start to see black spos infront of my eyes."Oh, god! T-there!" I yell out as Kaname chukles and hits it repeatedly. Just as I'm on the edge to cum he takes out his fingers. I groan at the loss._

_Just as I try to tell him to keep going, soemthing else is put in me. I grip Kanames shoulders and thrust down into it. As it goes farther into me and hits that spot, I yell out in bliss, not being able to contral my voice anylonger. Kaname thrusts into him once fearsly, entering me all the way._

_He stops and lets me get use to the size of him. My breath shallow and slow, I thrust into him, sure my voice wouldn't work. Taking it as a sign to go on, Kaname slowly thrust into me. I bit my lip from making any more embarising sounds. The only thing making it out of my mouth is but muffled moans and groans._

_No more then ten munites later of hiting the same special spot, over and over again, I cum fearsly and hard. A moan draging itself out from my lips uncontroled and unnoticed. Just as I start moaning, Kaname thrust only slightly harder and cums in me: hot and hard._

_I slump aginst the tree, breathing heavy and hard and fast. Kaname slumps aginst me, breathing only slightly more stable then mine. He switches are positions so he is aginst the tree and me infront of him. I let my legs fall from his waist, but still lean aginsts him for suport._

_He wraps an arm around my waist and upper back, pulling me down with him to the grassy floor. I sit between his legs, both legs thrown over one of his, and leaning aginst his heaving chest. I close my eyes cursing the damn purblood as my ass feels a sharp stinging pain. I open my eyes as one of the shirts that must have been near by, was raped around my shoulders._

_Kaname pulls me closer to him and rests his head aginst mine, closing his eyes and falling asleep within seconds. i sighs, still leaning my head aginst his chest, and close my own eyes falling asleep to the warmth of the purebloods cursing him.'_

xXxXx

* * *

Zero groans and turns to his side, grabbing the pillow and nuzzling under the covers of his bed more. Wait. why is his pillow so warm? Zero opens his eyes wide and looks up at his 'pillow'. Kaname is laying next to him. Naked. Zero looks under the covors and see's he is too naked.

* * *

A/N: Ooo~~ what did kaname do to you zero?  
zero: idk...you wrote the story you danm woman!  
kaname:well i liked it...*looks away*  
me: aw~! see zero, your bad temper, terrible social abilities and even worse personality, is liked~!  
zero:*starts shooting at me with his 'bloody rose'*  
me:*screams running away*  
kaname:this is why you dont get any girls*facepalms self*

rikuxroxas-696 here~! first lemon ever~! please review and tell me how it went~! ill finish the story...erm i mean chapter..if you review k? XD ok so only 2 reviews to conitue this chapter and only 2 for the next...so 4 reviews to keep going XD..i know selfish but ima new-b...deal...lol rikuxroxas-696 over and out~!XDxd


	3. The Urge

I know it's been the longest time but things in the family...ya well here's a new chapter that I hope is good..

* * *

Zero couldn't belive it. Kaname Kuran was sleeping next to him. And most of all NAKED!

_ How in gods name did this happen?!_ Zero thought to himself. He sat there deep in thought, trying to piece together what had happened the day before, and this morning. The dream was strange- hell screw strange it didn't make any sense at all!

Zero was to deep in thought to notice the Kaname was awake, laying there watching the emotions play across the level-E's eyes. A smirk played at the corner of his lips as Zero shook his head at what seemed to be an attempt to clear his mind.

Just as Zero was about to stand, an arm came around his waist pulling him back into the warmth of the bed and pure blood. A growl was nearly emitted from the lessees throat, had it not been for the tight grip on it and his lips.

The grip wasn't all that rough, but was tight enough for it to seem as if nothing were to deify its master otherwise. So Zero chocked down the growl. He still hated hit his mans guts, which is why he pushed the man back and scrambled to get away.

The short distance from his bed to the floor did nothing in his attempt to get away. Hardly satisfied when his back hit the farthest wall from the bed, Zero stood, and in an attempt to get away, fled for the door.

Kaname would have non of that, much less have the stark naked boy leave in the middle of the day, on a school day off much less. So with only a brief flash of red in the pure bloods eyes, he was in front of the door, blocking Zeros' way out.

This time Zero did growl, a deep and animalistic one. One that any humawho oiled back away from or scurry away to a safer place. But of course it was no human in front of him blocking his way, it had to be a damn, pure blood vampire!

_Why- or should i say what did this demon do to me!? _Zero screamed in his head, a snarl forming on his face. "Move! You damn pure blood!" Zero yelled, he so wished he know we're his bloody rose was so he could shoot the evil creature in humans clothing in the heart, head, and groin.

Kaname only smirked. He knew very well that Zero knew _he _wasn't going anywhere. "Come now Kiryu. You know that's not going to happen." Kuran said calmly, offering a hand and a small smile._  
_

Oh the silveret knew that smile, he knew it all too well. It was a kind smile, on the front that is, but far behind the, Zero knew what I truly ment. It was a smile that said _do-not-even-dare-do-otherwise-of-what-I-say. _And Zero loved to deify it, but the anger and confusion he now felt only grew over that deifying love.

Taking a step back, Zero only yelled louder then he did the first time. "No! I will not go with you! Not willingly and not ever! Why are you here?! How'd did I get here?! Why are we-" Zero was stopped by a hand over his mouth.

Kaname couldn't stand the look in Zeros' eyes as he spoke (well yelled). That took as insanity was in his eyes, true it was deep but it was there, and it hurt so much to see it in his beloved a eyes. So he stopped the rambling by putting a hand over his mouth a shushing him softly.

Zeros' eyes were wide and it nearly felt has if he were hyperventilating. His throat closed up and burned. As he stood there holding his throat and chocking for air, he barely cared that Kaname had a hand on his back, rubbing soothingly along the arched back, the other in the silky hair, holding Zeros' head as he coughed slightly.

Trying to figure out what was happening, Kaname started asking questions 'What was wrong?' Or 'What do you need?' He tried saying soothing things in hopes to get him to calm down, 'Everything's alright.'...'Its ok, it'll be over soon.'...'Just breath.'

But nothing seemed to help. Zero was still not getting better, he had ever started to scratch and claw at his throat. Zeros' mind started to cloud over. All he knew was he needed something. But what he needed he did not know. The longer he thought the more it burned.

Meanwhile, Kaname was becoming restless and weary. He couldn't stand this any more. He picked up the younger boy bridle style, and carried him to the bed. Zero not suppressing him made him even more worried. But as soon as he had set the boy down on the bed and let him go, his hand was grabbed in a strong grip.

As Zero was set down, he unconsciously grab for Kaname. The pure blood was warm, and he some how knew that the pure blood was what he wanted. Zeros' brow furred in confusion. He wanted him, but didn't know why. He hated his very races existence. And yet... Here he needed something from this beast.

Kaname looked down on the confused boy. He ovuasly had no idea why he had grab for Kuran. Kuran knelt beside Kiryu, not caring any long they were nude, and ran his not-being-crushed hand through Zeros' hair. "What is it you need, Kiryu?" Kaname asked, desperation in his voice.

Zero struggled to say something- _anything- _but all that came out was strangled noices. So instead of talking, he acted on the voice in his mind, he did what it told him to do.

_Drink!_

Zero detached his hand from Kanames' lower arm and reached out for his throat. He grip his throat and pulled him closer with a newfound strength. With his sharpend teeth bared,he sank them into the pale flesh.

Kaname felt the pain, but it was gone in an instant. He somehow knew this day would come. Somehow he knew that those pills weren't helping. So he let it happen.

Zeros' mind went blank the second his fangs fully entered Kanames' throat, and tasted that sweat blood.

* * *

So how was it for not being here for a sentry? Please review! Only 1 is needed for the next since I'm back on track for the most part!

Rikuxroxas-696 over and out~!XDxd!


	4. Realization

Yaya im back~ and heres another chapter out of sincerity~ 後めにし aka means gomenisi...i think!?

* * *

Pov- Kaname

It had only been a minute, but I could feel tiredness take over once again. Pulling gently on Zeros hair, I tried to move him away. A deep, cruel growl was my response. So I pulled harder, and the growl depend. I sighed as I knew he wouldn't let go till he was done, which would only kill me and kill him because of it.

"Zero. Let go. It is enough," I spoke gently, but with enough power to leavening no room for argument. Slowly, reluctantly, Zero pulled away. Only the slightest of whimpers passing the blood stained lips. I placed a soft kiss to kiss cheek, whispering a simple `thank you` before placing a hand on the back of his head.

After nearly two minutes, a gasp came from the silveret below. A ruff shove to my chest and a tug of the sheet alerted that Zero was out of `hunger mode.` His eyes were hidden but I could feels the confusion radiating off of him.

I reached out a hand slowly, trying to not frighten him. The closer I got the more him seemed to lean away. When my fingertips brushed against the tips of silken hair, Zero shoved to the other end of the bed, far away from me.  
"Don't touch me you monster. You beast. You beast in human form!" He shouted, looking up with a piercing glare.

* * *

Pov change- none

Zero remembered. He remember that stupid nightmare! Why?! Why would did he dream about that, then wake up in this situation with that damn Kaname? It only made sense that… no, no it can't be. He didn't do it with Kaname!  
_Wait… did he just call Kaneme _Kaneme_? No, this can't be happening. It can't be, I-I didn't sleep with him, I'm not calling him Kaname, I'm not liking him, I'm not...no...I'm not...I can't be..._

"No...cant be...I'm not...no, I can't be...I didn't," Zero didn't realise he was talking out loud, though only in a whisper.

Kaname was confused to say the least. The boy had yelled at him not to touch him, then his gaze looked elsewhere in a haze, now he was talking nonsense! He didn't know what to make of it.

So he did the first thing that came to mind. Slowly, Kaname moved forward to the now shaking boy. He still to the side of him and only waited a second before slowly putting an arm around him, deliberately not touching him. When the boy didn't move away he lightly placed the arm on his shoulders.

Zero merely flinched and scooted farther away, though didn't remove the others arm. He was to into thought to really care, he was trying to figure out if that stupid wet dream was real or not. Though most of the evidence was clear, them being naked and in the same bed, not to overlook the fact of Kanam-KURAN being nice. It was all so confusing...  
Kaname just sat there, watching the emotions dance through Zeros eyes. When he had moved away, his hand had rested at the nape of his neck. So Kaname, being the restless vampire he was, started to tease the short silver hairs. A small brush of the fingers turned into a gentle run of the fingers through them.

When that made Zeros thoughts completely stop and make him shiver, Kaname smirked and continued. Kaname soon got bored of the simple movement on such a small area, and ran his fingers through the thick locks of silver with a small tug.

Zero was amazed at how it felt. He knew he shouldn't like it but, *god damn* it felt good. He couldn't think, nor did he want to. But he had to stop, he had to know weather or not it was true. A gasp was barely heard as Kanames` hand went through his hair.

Kaname pulled his hand away, a smile widening at the sight. Zero had arched into the touch without knowing it.

Zeros` eyes widened as he realised what he was doing. Though he wanted it to continue, he knew it was ever so wrong. That and he needed to k ow the answer to his question.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true,Zero?" Kaname was confused. If he wanted the truth, he had to be more specific.

"Is that damn nightmare true!? The way we are now?!" Zero was furious. He had to know what he meant, it was just to embarrassing to really say.

And Kaname did have a guess on what he meant. He smirked as his long, elegant fingers found the silver hair again. Zero had been shaking the whole time, and had noticed playing with his hair calmed him down, if at least a little bit.

"It is, Kiri. Is it that disgraceful that you must call it a nightmare," Kaname questioned. It was only a good sign that Zero didn't react to the nickname and his hand.

"Why? I thought..." Zeros` voice shook. He was pissed, he was confused, and what he hated was he was scared. Zero shouldn't be scared and yet here he was, shaking in that very though. But he didn't know what the thought, tjat idea, that question was! All he knew where those feelings, and he didn't want any of them, he wanted a normal life and die the monster he was ending up to be.

"Why? It is simple, Kiri, you know I..." Kaname hesitated only a second be for continuing "you know I love you." Zero froze at the answer, the answer he was looking for but did not expect. He couldn't think.

Kaname took the shaking boy in his arms. He was worried, but what worried him more was that he wasn't resisting. In truth he griped onto the him, almost desperately. Pulling the boy onto his lap, tucking the shaking head under his, he looked out the window. The moon was full, shining brighter to the pureblood then any other.

It wa his fault Kiryu was like this, but he couldn't resist.

* * *

FLASH BACK  
_Kaname stopped a few trees away from zeros room with the image of the sleeping boy in his mind. zero was just to damn cute, no not cute, more like hot, even sexy. but the boy was going to be his._  
_Kaname stopped and nearly flew back to the silverets room. climbing back in and to the boy. Leaning over him, slowly to b sure he wouldn't wake up, he whispered to him._  
_`Are you having fun yet, Mr. Prefect.`_  
End flash back

* * *

Pov change 2nd person Zero

It all made sense, though he truly despised it. He had, in fact, fallen for him. Well, more like is falling for him. It all had to start with that blasted nightmare, which now it seemed were to be called a good dream.

When Kaname had pulled him closer it was evidently a failure to resist. His grip had only tightened since he held held Zero. The shivering minimal to random quivers.  
Zero soon realised the warmth that the man holding him radiated, and curled his head further into the pureblood. The movment seemed to bring Kaname out of the thoughts he was deeply in, turning back to the boy.

Zero heard the sharp intake of breath clearly from the position he was in. A hand slowly made its way from his lower back to tangle in his silver tresses. Kiryu let a sigh release from deep within, calming from the touch.

It was only then he remembered what had happened and the cloths ( or the lack of cloths) they had on.

Pulling away stiffly, the slightest blush appearing on his cheeks, he pulled the sheets around his waist and went in search of his cloths. Kaname better take the hint and get out of here, Zero thought.

In the corner of his eyes he say Kaname did in fact get a hint, but no th one he wa hoping. Though he did get dress along with the other, he did not leave immediately like he hoped. Instead, he had walked over briskly while the buttons on his shirt were being stubborn, had leaned in and kissed him. A mere brush against his lips but it was what he had said after that would lead him to the reluctant breakdown after.

'We shall see each other again, my love'

* * *

IM SO SORRY FOR LATENESS, THER IS NO EXCUSE...sort of...but i shall be doing more on my stories now so I hope you liked this chapter i will be starting another immediately!

Hahahaahaha bananas butt cream here i fly! (Yes im crazy)


End file.
